Demeter
by Shmendrick
Summary: Demeter has returned to the Junkyard after escaping from Macavity but her memories continue to haunt her. Will her new love of Munkustrap save her? Please R and R. Im shocking at summarries, it wont be that cheesy.
1. Demeter

Demeter stepped back from the edge of the lake. She closed her eyes, many people said drowning was painless she wasn't sure if she believed them but it would be better than the life she lived now. Her heart couldn't take the pain anymore.


	2. The Tribe

Victoria laughed as Quaxo spun her around until she was dizzy. They were walking down to the lake to view the sunset together. This was their first date and Quaxo wanted it to be perfect. They sat at the edge of the lake together to watch the sun as it slowly sank below the horizon, when Vicky screamed. She had been looking slightly further along the edge of the lake and had spotted the body floating in the water. Quaxo leapt up and ran to the body. He recognized it immediately. Demeter! He began to pull the body from the water and to his surprise found Vicky there helping him. They laid the body on the pebbly beach but he could already tell it was useless. Demeter was dead.

"Vicky, go to the Junkyard get some of the other Jellicles. You'll need one of the big toms, Tugger or Munkustrap. You should also get Bombalurina, she needs to know. Bring anyone you can and run!" He shouted at the back of the white queen as she ran to get help. Quaxo did his best to smooth the dead queen's fur but there was not much he could do. He just had to sit and wait for the others to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long; soon he heard the slap of paws against pebbles as Vicky returned with help. He turned to see Munkustrap and Bombalurina arrive with Vicky lagging behind. Bombalurina threw herself to the ground and hugged the stiff body of her sister. Munkustrap hung back as though he couldn't believe his eyes, though, Quaxo reflected, he probably didn't want to. Bombalurina sobbed on the ground by her sister until the moon rose when Munkustrap placed a paw on her shoulder to tell her it was time to go back to the junkyard. The scarlet queen wiped her eyes and stood up. Munkustrap leaned down and grimly scooped up the body of his mate, his one true love, into his arms. During the walk back no-one spoke but Quaxo could hear Bombalurina's sobs and knew Vicky was doing her best to comfort her but he also knew Bomba would be inconsolable. She had only just begun to forgive herself for allowing Demeter to leave the tribe with Macavity when Demeter had turned up covered in blood and crying barely two months. The tribe had assumed she was healing with Munkustrap and Bomba's help but even they hadn't been able to help her.

They eventually reached the Junkyard where the entire tribe had assembled in the main square, they formed into two lines which Munkustrap walked between to reach the old tyre where Old Deuteronomy sat. He laid the dead queen at his feet and walked away to his den to grieve in private. The tribe watched him go then each member laid a single red rose each on Demeter's body until she was covered in a blanket of flowers, Bombalurina knelt at her sister's side she said nothing to any of the tribe but each knew she thanked them anyway. Jemina and Jennyanydots came to her side. Jennyanydots stood by her oldest daughter's side and watched the tribe pay their last respects to her younger daughter, Jemina merely nuzzled up to her mother; she was too young to understand death properly yet, Bombalurina smiled through her tears and hugged her daughter.

"May your life be happier than hers." She murmured.


	3. Macavity

The sun had risen before Munkustrap emerged from the den he had once shared with Demeter, he walked to the old tyre where she lay beneath her rose blanket with Bombalurina, Jemina and Jennyanydots watching over her. He knelt by her side and whispered an apology for what he was about to do. He knew Demeter wouldn't want any other cats getting hurt but this couldn't go unrevenged. He called a tribe meeting, the other cats were curious and came quickly. They gathered in the main square looking up at him intently.

"Friends," he began. "As you know Demeter killed herself last night, I believe Macavity was the reason for this she couldn't escape his taint and in the end it drove her mad. We can not allow this to be unpunished. I intend to go to Macavity's lair now. Those who wish to come may join me." Bombalurina joined him immediately though she prevented Jemina from coming. Victoria and Quaxo also joined them, then Alonzo and Cassandra also stepped up, when Exotica and Rum Tum Tugger also stepped up the kittens tried to follow but Jellylorum and Jennyanydots stopped them. Eventually the only cats staying were Gus, Old Deuteronomy, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum and the kittens. Munkustrap knew that though neither of the two older queens were bad fighters they were both more use here with the kittens and those too old to fight. The tribe moved out of the Junkyard quickly with grim faces. All of them knew that some might not return but everyone knew unless they fought now they would never be free of Macavity and the tribe did not want another Demeter. They reached Macavity's lair where Macavity was stood outside with no hench cats around.

Munkustrap stopped. He glared at his half brother in disgust.

"Well where's your mighty army? The Great Macavity facing an enemy by himself?" he spat. He could barely control his rage. Macavity looked at him wearily.

"They left, I sent them away. Kill me if you want. Isn't that what you came for?" he replied. Munkustrap said nothing but launched himself at the other cat. He didn't even try to defend himself.


	4. The End

The tribe left Macavity's body where it was, but no member could have predicted what they had found the next morning. Munkustrap had drowned himself. The tribe buried him with Demeter. Jemina sang a song in their memory every ball the same she had sung for Grizabella but now she understood who it was really meant for.


End file.
